Naruto: East Blue's Sage
by strawhatted demigod shinobi
Summary: After his children's lives came and went Naruto leaves the face of the planet. After a millennium or so of living in the forest of death, A young boy named Luffy, crashes into him from the sky. When Naruto helps find his lost straw hat, he stumbles upon Gray Terminal learning the peace he once achieved has become corrupted. Follow him as he attempts to restore peace to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :After his son and daughter's lives came and went; Naruto leaves the face of the planet. After a millennium or so of living in the forest of death, a young boy named Luffy crashes into him from the sky, and Naruto helps find his lost straw hat . Stumbling upon Gray Terminal he learns the PEACE he once achieved has become corrupted. Follow him as he attempts to restore peace to the world. Stems from canon. Yes this Naruto is Naruto. RxR.**

 **"Prologue start**

Standing in front of three graves, a blond man let out a sad smile. Placing a rose on the third and final grave, he reread the tombstones one last time. Engraved in each were the names of his now deceased family: Hinata Hyuga, Boruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki.

He couldn't bring himself to shed a tear. They all lived to old age in peace, with happy lives. Bolt becoming strong enough to give a good sweat, and his daughter became Hokage. The Hokage. It can't be explained how proud he was. Lastly, his wife Hinata. That one took a toll on him.

So much so he stepped down as hokage shortly after so he could spend more time with his kids. The pain of immortality is knowing you'll outlive your children. The sun shining on blonde spiky hair. Turning his back on the new world he helped create, he left it in the hands of the new generation.

Taking in one last glance at the 'Village Hidden in the Dancing Leaves', memories good and bad began resurfacing from his life. With that he entered the thick woods of the forest of death. Fully intent on staying isolated to let the world move on to an even better place than it is. After all, what good would the world be 1000 years from now if he; a 17 year old looking old man stayed and held the world back...

If he only knew.

xXx

For the last millennia or so, Naruto Uzumaki has lived as a hermit in pure isolation. The treacherous forest of death became off limits as his last order as a Hokage. Of course occasionally a few stragglers entered the forest searching for him after the first couple years. When the 'Hero of the World' suddenly disappears, people begin to ask questions.

However as he stopped counting his years, people stopped searching. He still had Kurama, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, who was later renamed as the Hidden Leafs mascot. Yeah, Kurama would have went with him even if he could stay without killing his partner.

"Another day; another hunt" He thought to himself.

The biggest downside to his 'wise' decision - as Kurama would say sarcastically - was the loss of a steady supply of food. Clutching a wooden kunai, he leaped from the forest floor to the treetops. Wind flying past his face, the wooden blade began glowing blue. Kunai coated in chakra, the oak handle was gripped harder.

With the prey of an absurdly large lion was in sight, one last jump broke the foothold of a thick tree branch from the pressure. Speeding like a bullet, the blonde killed the big cat with one swift throw, impaling its heart. The giant lion fell to the ground. Dying before it knew it was even attacked.

Lightly panting, Naruto slung the tail over his shoulder bringing it back to his camp when a voice sounded off in his psyche.

" **You do realize that this is all because you refuse to go back too.. well anywhere**?" The deep voice of Kurama questioned. This was a conversation the fox had started thousands of times before. Knowing full well he would receive the same stubborn answer as he always did."

"Yes and I could also burn down the forest. I just won't."

" **I could also jump out your body, killing you in the process. But I still heal you when you're hurt, break you arms trying to do jutsu.** " The biju retorted. For the last few decades, he had been trying to get him back in touch with people. Even if he is inconspicuous he refuses to go back. The toad sage just sighed.

"You know exactly why I don't return. I am too danger-"

" **Enough excuses**." The deity ordered. Its tone getting more serious. "Y **ou didn't leave because you were dangerous. We left so the new generation could advance without following you. In the first couple of years I could sympathize. If you were worried about being dangerous you wouldn't let that bastardy Uchiha stay in the village** ".

Naruto muttered under his breath before rebutting; "Kurama, I was a crutch that peace depended on. When you kick a crippled mans crutch they collapse. The world needed to walk alone." Slinging the lions tail over his shoulder, he began to drag it back to his home. "I've done what I needed to do. I'm no longer needed."

As Kurama's ears perked, his eyes widened. " **Quiet down**!" the kyuubi hushed " **Kit you need to!-"**

"Shut up!" Naruto orders. "I told you I'm not-"

At this moment he knew he fucked up as a he felt something hit his face at terminal velocity, almost breaking his neck as he blacked out.

The fox snorted, " **Should've ducked, baka.** " He began flooding his system with chakra. What would the BAKA do without him?

XXx

Screaming for his life, Luffy knew he was going to die when he hit the ground. Despite his grandfather tossing him off a mountain into the woods some times before.. luckily, he just so happens to be made out of rubber. Not to say he realizes it.

As the ground is racing towards him, the wind catches his prized straw hat. Quickly stretching his rubber arm out to catch it, only for his weak arm falling short by a few inches. "Oi!" He screams as the wind brought it deeper into the jungle. "I can't die yet! I'm not pirate king!" Closing his eyes he waited for pain only. "Oh I'm rubber."

Looking down, his knee connected to the nose of a blonde man. Who collapsed as he was hit. The small crater created buried his head under dirt with only his mouth sticking out.

Staring at the body , after a long pause he blinked. Stepping closer he slowly reached to touch the exposed chin. "Hey are you alri-"

As orange flames began erupting from his body, earth began launching into the air. Towering over his small form, the yellow haired, whiskered face, orange clad, glowing man looked down on him. An aura of strength surrounding him.

Tilting his head back to see the persons face, Luffy held his hand out with a smile that reflected the sun. "Hi, I'm Luffy!"

When the flames encompassing the man disappeared, the whiskered man wiped the blood from his nose. "You got a hell of a kick." he sniffled. "My names Naruto..."

XXx

Naruto felt a lot of familiar symptoms when hearing how Luffy ended up giving him an atomic flying knee. Why did old men insist on throwing people over cliffs? And how did they both have unique abilities to survive the obviously insane old men? Questions for later.

Tuning back into his and Luffy's conversation, he was greeted with. "And I got my hat from Shanks, I told him I'm going to be The Pirate King! I'm going to go get a crew and-"

"What hat?"

"my-my-my-my-my-my-my HAT!"

XXx

 **Prologue end"**

 **AN: Not an update just fixed some grammar issues and such. Review if your new. Stay cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Isolation

Moments like these are what separates a great man from a regular one. Moments like these separates a good samaritan from a bystander. What separates a hero from a civilian. And by kami did Naruto wish he just decided to stick to his one thousand year policy of 'leave it alone'. Being away from civilization must have gotten rid of his resistance to puppy eyes he developed as a parent.

Now the shinobi was running through the thick forest, with a child on his back, screaming in his ear to "Look there", or to "Look over there!" as they searched for the lost straw hat, the boy seemed to have lost while plummeting towards the ground. After a painfully blunt explanation as to why he was falling from the sky, Naruto felt more connected with the boy. Luffy reminded him of himself as a youth. Being thrown off of cliffs and such for training purposes. Come to think of it, his grandpa must have been pretty strong himself to chuck what was essentially a chunk of rubber, hard enough to knock him unconscious, HIM unconscious, even if he wasn't paying attention.

"So, you have any other family besides your jiji?" The blond inquired to the self-proclaimed 'Future Pirate King' - whatever the hell that was - to stop the damage currently being inflicted on his ear drums. "Any Brothers, aunts, or cousins maybe?"

Without a second of thought Luffy fired back with, "I have my brothers Ace, and Sabo, and Makino, and Shanks, and Yassop, and the bandits, and Ace, and Sabo and.." as he started to gasp for breathe to start naming more people, and possibly renaming them if this pattern continues.. Naruto decided to put this to a cease.

"Okay, good to know your not on your own. Being lonely is the worst thing I can think of. Bonds with other people is the reason we exist right?" The shinobi stated.

"No, I just believe in nakama." Luffy said while shrugging the statement off nonchalantly. Ignorant to the fact those are the exact same sentiment.

'That's exactly what i just said', Naruto thought slightly agitated. Wait to knock the wind out of his sails when he attempted to drop a jewel of knowledge on the boy.

" **A lot of hypocrisy is spewing from your lips ole, wise sage.** " Kurama interjected. Which caused Luffy to jump, falling off a high speed, tree branch hopping Naruto. " **... Did he hear me? That shouldn't even be possible**."

The 'Mascot of Konoha' - who resents the title, much to Naruto's amusement - was by all means correct. Unless this straw hat lacking child was psychic, Luffy should by no means be able to hear Kurama, who was essentially linked to him to the point the fox the fox was just another voice in his head.

Going down to check on the boy, who was probably fine due to his body being composed of rubber, he leaped from his branch landing onto the leaf covered floor of the forest. What was waiting for him on the forest floor were wolves with foaming mouths. Yes wolves. Which in all his years of 'hermitting' he has never seen. Until just now. Surrounding a child he dropped.

His bad luck was simply unmatched. Retrieving a real, metal kunai for this occasion from the seal on his wrist and lobbed it at the predator that was beginning to pounce on his newest companion. Throwing it in such a way that the handle would hit the wolf, - what type of Sage would kill an animal in cold blood? - he hit it's leg causing it to buckle, making its flight path take a hard left.

At this very moment, an explosion of some sort of force, or presence erupted. The leafs on the surround trees rustled. The wind picked up causing his hair to blow back, and clothes to flap in the wind. At ground zero being Monkey D. Luffy as the wolves around him all collapsed at once. Silencing the growls the filled the forest moments prior.

This was interesting. Never, had he ever, seen something like that. He had seen people paralyzed by killing intent sure. But this was on an entirely different level. From a child no less. Luffy had knocked them unconscious without so much as lifting a finger. With an aura that reminded him of old man Sarutobi, A kage. Hell, it was dominant. The same feeling he got from Nagato - then known as Pain - when he arrived and destroyed Konoha. The same feeling that rolled off of Madara Uchiha during the Fourth Shinobi War. The same dominance he felt when him and Kurama battled all of the tailed beast at once and triumphed.

This however was made into a weapon to inflict on others. Making them collapse under your will.

And just as quickly and sudden as it came, the feeling dissipated into nothing. Hovering over Luffy, his eyes fixed on the little guys shocked face.

His thoughts were brought to a halt along with his concentration, when he sensed killing intent behind him. With a quick duck, he saw a pipe, and another child slightly larger than Luffy with blue clothes and some type of top hat and goggles. Doing a quick hop, he easily evaded another rusty pipe that was aimed at decimating his ankles. The unidentified assailants attacked in coordination that was impressive considering he has seen Genin worse than these two.

Standing between the two and a passed out Luffy, he noticed something about his second attacker. A straw hat in the hand of the little boy, with a pipe being clutched in the other. Short black hair, freckled cheeks, worn down clothing, and a face filled with anger were all features of this little boy.

"Get away from our brother you damn Blue Jam PIRATE!" He screamed as he charged, leaving Naruto still confused as to what was happening. However, it would be a fun time killer to play with these two for a moment.

When Luffy finally recovered, he would awake to Naruto meditating with orange eyes, his two new brothers - Ace and Sabo - unconscious, lying in the grass, with twelve wolves roasting over a fire, and a hunger that made him reach for said food. The blond man simply grumbled "well go ahead, no need to ask i guess".

 **Authors Note:**

 **So yeah, I was going to leave this alone due to not feeling as though i had the skill to write this plot I contrived. However, one use called me a "Fucking Cunt" for not even giving a notice for six months. Im inclined to agree with him. However after a semester of writing essays I feel like I might be up to snuff now. So Review if you liked it. Stay good.**


	3. AN

**First and foremost, I am still getting notifications from this story which is incredible. Thank you for doing the deep dive to reach this point.**

 **When I conceived this fic oh so long ago, I created a spread sheet with an extremely intricate and detailed plot, that has long term seeds sewed in with large payoffs, long running gags, and yada yada yada.**

 **Essentially, looking back over my past planning and rewriting this third chapter too many times to remember, I've come to the conclusion my skill as an untrained writer struggling in passing literature essays isn't quite up to snuff.**

 **Im not quitting the story or anything, but going the weak way out for better or worse. I'm going to put in the scenes that play in my head, "diplomacy scenes, shutting things down shanks style, warring the east with the unified east with a world government wanting control."**

 **Yes, I am going to get this done with time skips... every chapter. Think of it as a highlight reel of my vision because the basics weren't there, just the flash.**

 **~ This PSA will soon be deleted and replaced with a new chapter.**


End file.
